


Broken

by GhostGirl33



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl33/pseuds/GhostGirl33
Summary: Will they both make it? Or will one come out alive but broken? (I suck at summaries)





	Broken

Keith falls onto his back, then looks down at the blood on his hands and shirt. Then up at Lance, who looks frantic. The sounds of the ongoing battle around them faded. His thoughts raced through his head and his vision blurred. His throat burned,

He was so tired. He wanted to let go. But, Lance needed him. Lance, needed, him…

Lance stood over Keith. He slowly looked down at Keith, overcome with emotion at seeing him in a near-death state. "No. You can't think like that. He's not going to die." Nonetheless, his knees buckled with the obvious grief from seeing his loved one like this. Lance sobbed over Keith.

He was slowly breaking. He didn't want to look but, he forced himself to gaze into Keith's eyes. Eyes that were dull and had lost the sparkle that Lance loved so much. Lance desperately kissed him. "I love you, Keith. I love you. Don't die on me. Please." That was all he managed to say before another wave of sorrow rolled through him. Keith's lips were cold and dead, still, he opened his mouth to utter the 4 words Lance needed to push himself over the edge.

"I love you, too" That was all it took. Keith watches as Lance breaks down in front of him. He couldn't bear seeing him like this. Keith was powerless to console him, though he so wanted to. His stomach just hurt so much, but the pain subsided as he looked up at Lance. He reached up gently and held his face.

"You look ugly when you cry," Keith said wiping away Lance's tears. Lance gave him a watery smile. "I know," he said "I wanted to save you, you know. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I couldn't find you and I just… " He broke into another round of tears. "Shhhhh," Keith said wiping away the tears under Lance's eye.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he said, wincing.

"Just leave me…"

"No!" Lance said sharply, shocked as to what Keith had just implied.

He lifted Keith into his arms "We're gonna fix this. You're not going to die! You hear me!" saying that he ran with no particular place in mind.

"Lance." Keith said weakly "Lance. Lance!"

"No" Lance replied. "No, Keith" he repeated half-heartedly. He looks down at him "I just can't lose you." He sinks back to his knees fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

He wipes them away with his free hand. Keith just looks at him not moving or doing much of anything. His chest rising and falling but slower than usual. Lance suddenly afraid of what this means grips Keith's face in his hands. "Keith. KEITH! Come on." He says with their faces a few inches away. Before he knows what's happening he closes the space. "This can't be it. Keith can't have just…" he thinks to himself as he pours his whole soul into that one kiss, their last kiss.

When they break apart Keith says to him "Just remember, I'll always love you." Keith lets a few tears slip out, it would be the first time that Lance saw Keith cry. The wound has taken its toll and Lance could see Keith slipping away. Disregarding the raging battle around them Lance lay down next to Keith taking his cold hand in his own.

He lay like that for what seemed like forever. Long after Keith's hand turned limp in his. Long after the battle ended. Long after the paladins had found Keith dead and Lance lying next to him. Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was angsty (sorry, not sorry). It was also my first try at writing angst so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
